An anti-yaw damper is also referred to as a secondary longitudinal damper. Two anti-yaw dampers are mounted between a car body and a bogie frame of each bogie, and the function of the anti-yaw dampers is to prevent the bogie of a train from yawing when the train is running at a high speed, thus the anti-yaw damper is an important component for improving the motion stability of a locomotive vehicle.
Presently, when the anti-yaw damper is mounted, a large end of the anti-yaw damper is connected to an upper bolster through an upper anti-yaw damper seat, and a small end thereof is connected to a frame through a lower anti-yaw damper seat.
The upper anti-yaw damper seat is spliced by multiple aluminum plates through welding. The upper anti-yaw damper seat has the following deficiencies.
Firstly, since the upper anti-yaw damper seat is spliced by multiple aluminum plates through welding, a lot of welding work and adjusting work caused by welding deformation have to be done in the production process.
Secondly, when the upper anti-yaw damper seat is used as a vehicle lifting part, a lifting hole needs to be machined in a side sill of the car body. However, opening a hole may reduce the strength and rigidity of the car body.
Moreover, for ease of a cable passing through the interior of the upper anti-yaw damper seat, a sleeve should be welded to an inner cavity of the upper anti-yaw damper, which may result in a complicated process, a complicated structure and a high cost.
Therefore, a technical issue to be addressed by those skilled in the art is to optimize the upper mounting seat for the anti-yaw damper.